Jump Super Stars
Jump Superstars is a 2D Fighting game for the Nintendo DS. It was developed by Ganbarion and published by Nintendo. The game's release date was August 8, 2005 in Japan. In addition, a red Nintendo DS was released along with it. Gameplay Jump Superstar features characters from the weekly Shonen Jump manga magazine in Japan. The game features gameplay similar to that of Super Smash Bros., however, unlike SSB, characters can be defeated without knocking them out of the stage. The game supports 2-4 players in multiplayer and features over 25 missions. Koma is the term for the characters that you can use in the game. Each koma uses from 1 to 7 squares of the koma deck at the bottom screen of the Nintendo DS. The deck has 20 squares (4 x 5) for the player to place his koma. There are three types of komas: help koma, support koma and battle koma. *Help koma are only one square large. They'll boost up or help players in the game, but they'll not appear on Battle Screen. *Support koma are 2-3 squares large. These koma will show up briefly on the battle screen to help the player, either by doing an attack, blocking or restoring health, or eventually other actions. *Battle koma are 4-7 squares large, and are those used in actual battle. These koma represents the characters that you control in the battle screen, and you can switch between characters by tapping their koma in the koma deck. (Like a tag battle.) You can build and store up to 10 koma decks, and each deck must have at least one help koma, one support koma and one battle koma to be valid for use in battle. There are also a set of predefined decks that you can use, but the player can't change or delete those. It is also possible to exchange decks between friends, but they won't be able to edit the decks. Ally boosting is done by placing komas next to each other in the deck maker. If the komas placed next to each other are "compatible", their attributes will go up. Battle characters can get longer health bar, or increase the maximum number of special attack gauges. Character list (By series) Note that supporter 1 & 2 are only for ally boosting. Also note that the type only denotes the characters highest "level". This is because all battle characters actually have both battle komas and support komas (they have different "modes", so to say), and all characters have one help koma. Help characters, however, only have the help koma, but some are used in combination with other help characters to build larger koma. Here are all the characters in this game: There are a total of 160 Characters which are: *34 battle character *47 support character *76 help character *3 special koma If anyone knows the characters attacks moves (except Help characters) please post it here. Locations Jump Superstars features plenty of battle locations. Here are all the locations. External links *Reference in Gamefaqs *IGN character list compilation *Jump Superstars Review at Siliconera *http://members.shaw.ca/yanhero/JSS/ Some character images *Jump Superstars manga: Special Edition Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2005 computer and video games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Anime games Category:Naruto games